


Double Your Pleasure

by ellia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Double Penetration, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Sam fulfil a special fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> written as a kink bingo prize for shades of hades inspired by one of her incredible pieces of [art](http://shades-of-hades.dreamwidth.org/68222.html)

It'd started in Michigan; they'd been holed up in some crappy motel recovering from a bad hunt, too worn out to do anything but watch tv and load up on take-away food. Inevitably Dean had tuned in to some porn channel, and they'd settled in for the night.

 

Nothing much has really changed between them since they started having sex, they still get into fights over the remote, still argue back and forth over just about everything. But one major difference has been Dean's choice of porn, these days he's less likely to pick Busty Asian Beauties, and they usually wind up watching something along the lines of Twinks On Tour.

 

Watching gay porn with Dean is something of an experience; he tends to give a running commentary on the action. Scathing remarks about the actors' techniques and abilities, and he always boasts that he could do better. Of course this usually ends up with him proving that he's right, and that means Sam's been treated to some truly spectacular sex over the past few months, so he's certainly not going to complain about it, at least not out loud.

 

That particular night, the film had featured a threesome, two older men, and a young blond guy, who'd looked a little like Dean, if Sam squinted at the screen just right. There'd been the usual repertoire of blowjobs and sex, accompanied by moans and groans so badly faked that Sam had almost started giggling at one point.

 

Then the shot had switched to the bed, where the younger man was riding one of the others, it had been nothing special, and Sam had almost turned away, he enjoyed staring at Dean far more than watching strangers get off. But then the third man had stepped up behind the couple on the bed, and Sam had watched in amazement as he'd pushed his cock into the sub's ass alongside his friend's.

 

The younger man was whimpering, begging them to stop, but Sam hadn't been able to take his eyes away from the ring of muscle that had stretched wider and wider as it tried to accommodate two cocks at once. Then Dean's voice had penetrated his mind, disrupting his concentration.

 

"Fucking pussy, isn't that hard, don't know what he keeps whining about, I could take that easily."

 

The image had seared itself into Sam's brain, Dean's pretty hole stretched wide around two cocks, and he'd gotten hard faster than he ever had before. He'd launched himself at Dean, scrabbling at his clothes, stripped them both in seconds, and plunged into Dean's willing body. He'd fucked him hard and fast, driving any thought of the film out of Dean's mind, he'd set a pounding rhythm driving them both over the edge in almost record time.

 

The trouble is that Sam hasn't been able to forget what Dean said. He's become obsessed with the idea of it, wants to know how Dean would look, how he'd sound, if he got fucked with two cocks at once. He knows Dean would do it if he asks, hell Dean never says no to Sam any more. He'd let Sam do anything, would spread his legs for some stranger if Sam decides he wants him to.

 

There's a small part of his brain that knows that isn't healthy, that thinks maybe Dean should have a little self-preservation, but that voice is drowned out by the part of Sam's mind that revels in the control he has over Dean when it comes to sex. That loves the way his stubborn, argumentative brother turns compliant and submissive the minute Sam gets him naked.

 

So he thinks about it all the time, wants it so badly it's driving him nuts, but he's pretty sure it's never going to happen. You see, no matter how badly he wants to see Dean get fucked that way, he knows it'll never work. Because he'd have to let somebody else fuck his brother, let someone else's hands and cock touch Dean's body, and there's just no way Sam's going to be able to cope with that.

 

He's completely territorial about Dean, tends to lose his temper whenever someone flirts with his brother, so there's just no way he's up for sharing Dean's body. Dean teases him about his possessiveness, but he knows that his brother actually loves the fact that he can make Sam jealous, it's like he needs the reassurance, and Sam's got no intention of screwing that up just to fulfil some stupid fantasy.

 

He's tried so hard to put it out of his head, to forget how much he wants it, and most of all he's tried to keep his frustration from Dean. He should have known better, he's never been any good at hiding stuff from his brother, and Dean's scarily good at figuring Sam out.

 

Dean's known, he's known all along, and he's already figured out a way to give Sam what he wants. Out in the bedroom, Dean's waiting for him, all Sam has to do is stop hiding in the bathroom, and go out there and take him.

 

He feels awkward and a little stupid, the straps of the harness Dean gave him are digging into his hips, and rubbing against his skin. He looks ridiculous, with a fake cock jutting out from his body, the textured silicone of the dildo bobbing against his own half-hard cock.

 

When he opens the door and steps back into the bedroom, his doubts are swept away by the sight that greets him. His brother's kneeling on the bed, his legs are spread wide and his forehead is pressed against the covers. Dean's obviously prepped himself, Sam can see the lube glistening around the edges of the plug that's holding him open for Sam.

 

His own cock surges to life, knowing that Dean's done this for him, that his brother's just waiting for Sam to fuck him, turns him on so much. Stepping closer he lets one hand trail the length of Dean's spine, loving the way Dean presses back against his touch.

 

He takes hold of the plug, and can't resist twisting it a little, pulling it out before pressing it back in, making Dean groan and arch back against the pressure. Sam leans forward, twists his fingers in Dean's hair and drags him up for a hungry kiss. He grabs the lube from the bed, and squeezes a generous amount over his fingers. He slicks up his own cock first, before moving onto the dildo, the rubber feels strange, the fake veins are rough beneath his fingers, and he's still not completely convinced that Dean's going to be able to take this.

 

Dean bites down hard on Sam's lower lip, before wrenching his mouth away, "Stop dicking around Sam, I wouldn't have given you the stuff if I didn't want this."

 

It's typical Dean, more bravado than brains, but it's enough for Sam, he steals one last kiss, then he presses Dean's face back down towards the covers. Grasping the end of the plug, he pulls it free of Dean's body, letting it drop down onto the bed.

 

He thinks that Dean needs to be stretched some more, so he slips two fingers into Dean's ass, twisting and flexing inside the still tight channel, carefully avoiding Dean's prostate, there's no way he wants his brother coming yet. He adds two more fingers, making Dean twist beneath him, his body pressing back against Sam's hand, wanting more.

 

"Such a fucking slut for me, aren't you Dean? So hungry for my cock, can't wait for it can you?"

 

"Wouldn't have to wait if you weren't being such a girl about this Samantha, just get your fingers out and fuck me already."

 

Sam deliberately drags his knuckles across Dean's prostate, making Dean moan with pleasure, "You that desperate Dean? Gonna beg for me, let me hear how bad you want this?"

 

"Gonna kick your ass if you don't get on with it, or maybe I'll go find someone who knows how to fuck me properly."

 

It's an idle threat, they both know it, but it hits the primal part of Sam's brain, all his possessive instincts kicking in at once, "You want it, then you fucking beg for it, wanna hear you ask for it." Sam accompanies his words with another vicious twist of his fingers.

 

"Sam…fucking bastard," Dean's sounding less sure of himself now, and Sam knows he's nearly got him.

 

"Come on Dean, tell me what you need." Sam's voice is a hell of a lot more steady than his body, he wants to be inside Dean, needs to be, but they've played this game too often for him to back down now. He can wait Dean out, he always does, knowing that Dean will break, will give into Sam's demands the way he needs him to.

 

"Sam…just fucking do it…want it…need you…need your cock…please Sam…don't make me wait," Dean sounds desperate and needy, just the way Sam likes him.

 

He uses one hand to grip his cock, pushing it close to the dildo, stretching his fingers out to wrap around them both. Dean's hole still doesn't look big enough to take them, but Sam's too turned on to stop now. He slides two fingers back inside, pressing down against the lower rim, forcing Dean's ass to open up for him.

 

He manages to slide the tip of the dildo inside, pushes just a little further, the solid rubber pressing against his own cock, squashing it down. He hooks his fingers a little wider, stretching Dean as much as he can, cants his hips, and slips slowly inside.

 

There's a breathy little moan from Dean, "God Sam, please," and he feels Dean's body stiffen beneath him, as it tries to adjust to the sudden burn and stretch.

 

"Shush, Dean, come on…let me in, you said you could take this remember, said it'd be easy for you," Sam needs for Dean to tell him it's okay, needs to hear his brother ask for more.

 

"Feels so good, oh fuck Sammy, want it, you know I do," that's all Sam needs to hear, and he starts to press forwards, pushing both cocks into Dean's willing ass.

 

He's never felt anything like it, it's like his cock's caught in a vice, hot flesh pressing against one side, cool rubber against the other. He pushes in so slowly, fascinated by the way the little ring of muscle stretches wider and wider as he inches inside.

 

"Fuck Dean you should see this, your pretty little hole all stretched wide for me. So fucking hot, should get a camera, get a picture to keep, so I can always see what a slut you are for me."

 

"Don't need a picture, can have this anytime you want, always need you Sam."

 

It seems to take forever, but Sam's finally buried all the way inside, and he stops moving, just lets his body rest against Dean's as he tries to adjust to the aching pressure. Dean's starting to squirm, his hands are fisted in the covers, his breath coming in short pants, as he's stretched so open.

 

"Please Sam, you gotta move, want to feel it Sam, need you to move." Dean sounds wrecked, his voice a hoarse whisper, and Sam feels his hips twitch in response to that needy sound.

 

He pulls slowly back, then plunges forward once again, the movement a little easier as Dean's body starts to get used to being stretched so wide. Dean makes a little whimpering sound that goes straight to Sam's cock, and he starts to move more quickly.

 

In and out, faster and harder with every thrust, Dean's shoving back, taking everything Sam has to give and demanding more. "This what you wanted, two cocks Dean, two cocks fucking you like the slut you are. Always such a whore for me, taking it like this, let me do anything wouldn't you."

 

"Yes…fuck Sam please, need this, need you…just fuck me, want it so much," Dean's barely coherent now, and his body collapses forward against the bed with Sam's next thrust. He tries to reach for his own cock, but Sam captures his hands, pulls them away from his body and presses them firmly against the mattress.

 

"Uh-huh Dean, no touching, you know better, gonna come on my cock, know you can do it."

 

"Oh fuck please Sam, can't…need more."

 

"Yes you can, come on Dean, know you can do it, slut like you just needs to be fucked right. Feel me deep inside, that's all you need, stuffed full like this, come on Dean you don't need anything but me."

 

Sam shifts a little, changing the angle, making sure to scrape across Dean's prostate with every thrust, "Come on, feels so good Dean, so fucking tight, love you like this, all mine."

 

Dean's twisting and writhing against the covers, desperate for relief. He's too lost in pleasure to talk any more, just lets broken whimpers and moans spill from his mouth, as he strains against Sam's body. He's so close Sam can feel it, so he speeds up, no longer trying to be careful, he just wants Dean to come for him.

 

"So fucking beautiful like this, taking two cocks and loving every inch, gonna keep you stretched all the time, keep you plugged so I can just slide inside whenever I want. Won't even have to take the plug out will I? Now that I know how much you love this, can just fuck you like that all the time."

 

"Sam…" Dean's ass convulses around Sam's cock as he comes, shuddering and screaming his release, before collapsing back against the covers in a boneless, sated heap. It's too much for Sam, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he's following his brother over the edge.

 

When he catches his breath, he starts to carefully pull out of his brother's body, not wanting to damage the abused flesh any more. Dean's still out of it, and Sam knows he's got a few minutes before he'll be coherent enough to start bitching again.

 

The skin around Dean's hole is pink and puffy, and Sam can't quite resist running a gentle finger across the hot flesh. The hole hasn't quite closed up yet, and though Sam knows the muscle will pull it all back into place soon, he can't stop watching the way it pulses and flexes, opening and closing just a little, every time Dean shifts against the covers.

 

There's a small part of his brain that's screaming I did that, and Sam reaches for the phone beside the bed, he knows Dean will kick his ass if he ever finds out, but Sam wants to remember exactly how Dean looks right now. So he takes a couple of quick pictures, one of Dean's whole body, sprawled across the covers, and the other a tight shot of his pretty pink hole. Camera phones don't take the best pictures, but finding the digital camera would take too long, and Dean would never let him do this if he were awake.

 

He heads for the bathroom, grabs a damp cloth to clean them both up, and strips off the harness, letting the dildo fall into the basin. Dean grumbles a little when Sam tries to get him to move, so he just cleans up the bits he can reach, figuring it's Dean's own fault if he wakes up sticky in the morning. Crawling into bed he wraps himself around Dean's body, and presses a gentle kiss to his neck.

 

He's just reaching for the light switch, when he sees the plug lying next to their bodies. He's going to toss it on the floor, but then he has an idea. He gently parts Dean's cheeks and looks at his still twitching hole, he slips two fingers inside, and twists them just a little, marvelling at the way Dean's still so open.

 

"Sam, what the hell, too fucking tired for more," Dean's voice is sleepy, and Sam draws him into a gentle kiss, and then helps him settle back down.

 

"Shush Dean, it's okay, just checking you're not hurt."

 

"Just fine Sammy, stop worrying so much, can hear your brain spinning from here, just let me sleep, you can fuck me again tomorrow, so long as you stop being such a little bitch about it."

 

Sam waits a couple of minutes for Dean's breathing to even out, and when he's sure his brother's asleep, he slides the plug back into Dean's ass. It goes in easily, the hole is still stretched and slick from Sam's earlier fucking. When it's nestled into place, Sam pulls Dean's body close to his and flips the light off.

 

Tonight's the first night Dean's ever slept with a plug holding him open like this, but if Sam has his way it won't be the last. He's got all kinds of fantasies left to fill, and he's no intention of stopping now. Closing his eyes he revels in the feel of Dean's body pressed close to his. Before he knows it he falls asleep, to dream of all the things he's going to do to Dean when the sun comes up tomorrow.

 

The End


End file.
